


Chatterbox

by gusherbug



Category: Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware, Half-Life
Genre: Autism, Autistic Benrey, Autistic Tommy, But Not the Gross Kind, Gen, Infodumping, NOT shippyy, Sensory Overload, Stimming, just something to make me feel better about autistic mannerisms i have
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23892484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gusherbug/pseuds/gusherbug
Summary: Benrey’s having a bad time, but Tommy understands.
Comments: 20
Kudos: 383





	Chatterbox

[The hallway is dark, dusty and lifeless. In Black Mesa, Gordon’s Science Team are making their way back below the surface to recoup and make a plan.]

[The team is still recovering from an intense gangup of ‘creatures’. They were attacked more today than they were their whole trip, and it’s wearing on everyone.]

[The room is filled with communication terminals, most inoperative. Some still show a glint of hope.]

[Gordon stops to observe some half functional computers, unfortunately turning his back on his party. He should know better by now.]

[Benrey paces back and forth, vaguely mumbling to himself. Gordon ignores this until Benrey speaks up.]

**BENREY** : ...yknow everything really went to shit after survive the night came out

**GORDON** : I’m working on-

**BENREY** : like, i’m just saying. mandopony really headed a revolution of fanmusic in one style

**BENREY** : and everything else was trying to copy and like it just didn’t work

**GORDON** : Dude, ju-Oh shit!

[A microphone light turns on the computer terminal]

**GORDON** : Uhhh-Okay, hello hello? Can you hear us?

**BENREY** : speaking of that, the phone guy centered songs seem to be the worst of the bunch bro with hardly-

**GORDON** : Man, shut the fuck up! Hello? We’re… “soldiers”.

[Gordon continues to fiddle with the terminal, trying to get a response.]

[Benrey steps to the side, and makes eye contact with Tommy.]

**BENREY** : so yeah what i was saying when that chicken head interrupted, the market’s oversaturated because survive the night was too good

**TOMMY** : I like Freddy music too!

**BENREY** : hit me up 

**BENREY** : my opinion of you hinges entirely on your answer

**TOMMY** : Uuuhhh.. Thelivingtombstone! 

**BENREY** : bro i knew itttttt

**BENREY** : fucking certified baby boy likes the funny synth noises 

**BENREY** : fuckin shit baby needs his wa wa

**GORDON** : _BENREY, STOP BULLYING TOMMY._

[Benrey shoots Gordon a look, then approaches him again]

**BENREY** : you don’t look like you know what you’re doing

**GORDON** : I know what I’m doing, jesus christ, I know what I’m doing.

**BENREY** : you sure you know? lookin otherwise right now

**GORDON** : I KNOW what I am DOING. I’m the only one here with a functioning FUCKING sense of survival!

**BENREY** : sometimes people say sony’s been trying to rip off nintendo for years

**BENREY** : makes ya wonder.

**BENREY** : what is microsoft like, fuckin paying these dudes right

[Gordon pushes Benrey back, still frantically trying to get a communication center running]

[Benrey seems genuinely shocked, despite the fact Gordon sometimes shoots him in the face, and a push should be nothing.]

**GORDON** : Go talk to-I don’t care who you go to fucking-spew information at, just not me. Not right now.

[For once, Benrey listens and goes to sit on a keyboard in the corner.]

[He lowers his head and assumes a fetal position, rapping his fingers against his leg in a discordant melody as he continues to mumble.]

[Tommy watches for a moment.]

[Coomer and Bubby split off, cornering Gordon with their usual nonsensical musings. Tommy remains watching Benrey.]

**BUBBY** : Gordon, if you’re quite done with that terminal, Coomer’s getting hungry.

**GORDON** : This is ONE chance at getting the fuck out of here, okay? I’m not giving this up.

**COOMER** : Gordon, I’m hungry.

**GORDON** : HI HUNGRY, I’M TRYING TO GET US HOME!!!

[Tommy notices Benrey wince at Gordon’s sudden yell.]

[He slowly approaches Benrey, sitting on the desk chair beside the computer Benrey was occupying.]

[Benrey’s mumblings are going fifty miles an hour. He keeps tapping his fingers, sometimes to a tune, sometimes at random.]

**TOMMY** : Are you nervous, Benrey?

**BENREY** : man i could lose my shit right here you fuckin believe this i could just lose my entire shit 

**TOMMY** : ...You wanna talk about PlayStation?

**BENREY** : ok bro whats the catch

**TOMMY** : No catch, if it’ll make you feel better!

[Benrey raises his head to look at Tommy. His cold, unreadable face glints a bit warmer, as he feels a kinship growing.]

[Taking a deep breath, Benrey talks at the speed of sound, zooming from topic to topic like a cartoon rabbit. He continues the finger rapping more intensely, covering subjects from top to bottom.]

**TOMMY** : Here, here, look!

[Benrey pauses, watching Tommy.]

[Tommy leans forward, then back, faster until hes rocking himself back and forth.]

**TOMMY** : Try it!

[Benrey hesitantly rocks a few times, then snaps into a groove and begins doing it in time to his tapping. He continues on his ramblings.]

[Tommy notices Benrey isn’t tense anymore. The nervous energy has been discarded in favor of telling him all about Heavenly Sword.]

[There is a crash, and they both look towards the source.]

[Coomer punched the communicator into next Tuesday. Gordon is still yelling, but Benrey doesn’t flinch this time.]

**TOMMY** : Is that better?

**BENREY** : …

**BENREY** : whuh?

**BENREY** : yeah sure man i guess

[Tommy opens his arms for a hug.]

[Benrey reaches out, pats Tommy’s shoulder, and pulls away.]

[Close enough.]

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
